Imperfect
by genocideray
Summary: Roy Mustang and Riza Hawkeye have been friends, comrades, fellow soldiers for years, but never lovers, despite loving each other deeply. One fateful, rainy day changes everything for them...


Part 1: Lloryn

The dark-spiky-haired man grabbed the front of the leering man's shirt.

"What have you done?" he snarled.

The man laughed wildly, "I just gave that prissy bitch something to loosen her up. Pity you interrupted me, or we'd have been going at it _good_."

A white-gloved fist connected with the man's face, and a quick snap of the fingers scorched the man's face. The man shrieked in horror and clawed at his face, now covered in hideous burns. Roy Mustang, jaw muscles clenched, leaned down and hissed into his ear, "You're going to pay for what you have done." He tossed him onto the ground and gestured sharply to the nearby officer. "Havoc. Take him away."

"Yessir." Jean Havoc grabbed the man by the scruff of his neck and hauled him away none too gently.

The colonel glared after the retreating figure, and then he turned his head. A white-coated doctor exited from the mobile emergency room, looked back into it apprehensively and shuddered. Then she closed the door behind her. Roy Mustang strode forward quickly.

"Doctor. Is the Lieutenant alright?"

The doctor looked up at the Flame Alchemist, paled and shook her head, "She's uninjured for now. But whether she will be alright is another matter altogether."

"What happened?"Roy Mustang's voice was filled with barely suppressed anger and concern.

"They…They…" The doctor closed her eyes and let out a juddering breath, then shook her head again. "They gave her _Ll__ory__n_ " Roy Mustang froze.

"No. Not Riza." Thoughts, memories, collided faster than he wanted them to._It had been a rainy day, one of those days where Riza was on full alert because she knew her immediate superior was about as useful as a lighter immersed in water---which was more or less what he was. They had been attacked as they made their way back to the headquarters. The attack was sudden and unexpected: two burly men had appeared out of nowhere and ran towards the two soldiers. _

_Riza pushed Roy Mustang backwards and fired at the men rapidly while running away from her superior in an attempt at diversion. But the Colonel was not their target—she was. They evaded her bullets, ran towards her and swept the pistol out of her hands with a sudden kick. Riza, concentrating on diverting attention from Roy Mustang, had not been guarding as much as she should have, and her amber eyes widened in shock. A quick blow to the neck and Riza collapsed, unconscious. One of them slung her over their shoulder and ran speedily away. _

_Roy Mustang could only run after them cursing—he had left his pistol at headquarters and it was too rainy for him to do any of his flame __alchemy__. He ran and ran till the pursuers, who were hightailing it much faster than he could catch up, started to fade from view. "Riza! Riza! RIZA!!"_

"Not Riza." He said again, hoping that his repetition would make things come true.

The doctor's eyes filled with tears. "I'm sorry." She whispered as she left the premises quickly. Roy Mustang stood, his head facing up, his eyes glaring at the sky angrily.

Every alchemist knew what _Lloryn_ was and what it did. It was a date rape drug unlike any other. Rather than knocking the intended victim asleep, it acted as an extremely powerful aphrodisiac. Heightening various hormones in the body, like adrenaline, oestrogen and to some measure, testosterone, it basically overrode all mental and physical control with the driving need for sex. Even if the victim didn't want the sex, the victim's body would probably respond enthusiastically; their conscious mind would have no effect on their bodies. It was akin to watching your body being mutilated in an out of the body experience. And if for some reason—if the need for sex was _not_ fulfilled, all the burning sexual energy usually turned violently inwards—turned into self mutilation and in most cases, suicide. The only choice, if she was to survive, was to answer that need for sex.

Roy Mustang gritted his teeth. He was no fool, and he knew that whoever answered that need, unasked for, was likely to be hated by Riza Hawkeye for the rest of his life. Having sex with a drugged woman whose body could not say no—it was the vilest thing he could imagine. But when that woman was Riza— and her life depended on it— then he knew already what he was going to do, what he _had _to do. _But would Riza ever forgive him?_ And if she couldn't, what could—would he do?

Roy Mustang slammed his hand into the nearest lamp-post. _Stop being a selfish bastard,_ he snarled at himself, _stop thinking 'me, me, me, me'. You got her into this. No you have to get her out._ He hit the post again for emphasis, then turned and entered the vehicle, bolting the door behind him.

"Lieutenant, you okay?"

Riza Hawkeye jerked her head up and snarled, "Do I _look_ okay?"

Roy Mustang gave her a pained smile as he recalled the events of the previous day.

"Sorry. That was a stupid question. Did they do anything to you?"

"No." Riza replied through clenched teeth, "They didn't have time to---"she gave a half-snarl, half-moan, and curled up into a tight ball.

"They fed you something, didn't they?"

"Go… away… please. I… I…can't… control this much longer." Riza gasped out. A sudden wave of pain took her and she screamed, her hand clutching at the coverlet and tearing it. Roy Mustang's eyes softened imperceptibly and he reached down and wrapped his fingers around one of her hands.

He leaned down and whispered in her ear, "Riza. Forgive me." His lips found hers. Her amber eyes widened for a second, and then the _Lloryn_ kicked in. She grabbed his head in her hands and kissed back hungrily.

What happened next was a blur for Roy Mustang, but within a matter of seconds, he was on his back, jacket off, shirt pulled open violently, and Riza Hawkeye was half out of her clothes and straddling him. Roy Mustang was stunned. He had been in bed with a couple of women who liked to top before, but before this it was always a game. He had always felt in control in the past. Now, his legs felt like jelly, and he was breathless and exhilarated. _Why…?_

"Riza…." He said, suddenly unsure. She smiled in a particularly frightening manner and leaned over him so that her breasts skimmed his chest whenever she breathed in. _God, she could tease!_

"Yes, _colonel_?" Her voice was mischievous, her eyes alight with playfulness. Her breath, scented like cool soft mint, spicy and tart but pleasant, mingled with his. Roy's black eyes met her amber ones, and their lips found each other again. Roy Mustang closed his eyes and enjoyed the soft silken skin brushing his cheek, the moist warm lips locking with his own, her tongue interlocking with his. He surrendered to the feel of her around him, kissing him, kissing her, the warmth, the softness, the heat. Their fingers fumbled at each other's clasps and buckles till they were both naked, with Riza still straddling her superior officer. She pushed against him, sitting up again.

Tauntingly, she lowered herself onto his erect groin, and wiggled. Roy gave an involuntary moan as he felt her rubbing herself against him. He had never felt so out of control before, so helpless.

"Do you want me, colonel?" She asked, wickedly, punctuating every word with a wiggle.

"Yes. Oh god, yes." Riza leaned over and gave him a long, slow kiss. She moved slightly and then pushed Roy's member into herself. Roy let out a long groan. "Riza……….."

The slender blonde replied by thrusting against him. The soft enveloping warmth, the friction and the scent of the woman riding him conspired to drive Roy Mustang crazy. The woman moved, faster and faster. Roy bit his lip and gasped as he neared climax. "Riza…..Riza….Oh god, Riza!" By now, she too, was nearing her peak. She threw her head back and moaned softly. The world slowly narrowed to just the two of them, muscles taut with pleasure, skin slicked with sweat, the friction, the softness, the warmth, the heat, the beauty, the strength, the grace…. Then it split into myriad shards of psychedelic colour as they both came together.

As Riza Hawkeye slumped against Roy Mustang, he whispered in her ear, over and over again. "I love you. I love you, Riza. I love you."


End file.
